


Отражения

by Grey_creature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dubious Consent, M/M, Strike Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они все здесь были не на своем месте. И «Страйк», и Зимний Солдат, и ТиДжей Хэммонд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Примечание: текст написан для команды Брока Рамлоу на ЗФБ-2016

\- «Страйк», это база. Отмена эвакуации, режим полного молчания. Самостоятельно на связь не выходить, оставаться на точке. Спрятать машины, выключить коммуникаторы, кроме одного, частота «z-25». Подтвердите.  
\- База, это Рамлоу. Подтверждаю. Выключаемся.  
Рамлоу нажал кнопку отбоя и подавил желание сначала выматериться, а уже потом отдать необходимые команды. Эта миссия с самого начала шла ему против шерсти, причем нормально сформулировать, в чем именно заключается дерьмо, он не мог. Сначала два раза сменили локацию, в которой по наводке должна была находиться цель, и хотя обычно уже после первого изменения координат миссию отменяли до перепроверки данных, тут даже после второго изменения приказ оставили в силе. Одного этого хватало, чтобы напрячься, потом ему не позволили взять Роллинза, ничего не объясняя, потом просто поставили в известность, что участвующим в операции бойцам будет введен препарат «C-8», проще говоря, допинг, а в довершение всего на борту самолета, которым их перебросили в Иллинойс, оказался Зимний Солдат, а об этом Пирс не счел нужным ему, Рамлоу, сообщить. Попытка расспросить непосредственно Агента успехом, естественно, не увенчалась - тот кратко сообщил, что его заданием является участие в текущей операции. Потом они достаточно легко вышли на цель, находившуюся в покосившемся деревянном доме, который они штурмовали аж всемером, хотя там по-хорошему стандартной пятерки было за глаза, не говоря уж о Солдате, который в одиночку бы эту конуру разнес и глазом не моргнул. Уничтожили, подтвердили уничтожение, а потом Кэмпбелл выволок из обнаружившейся на втором этаже клетки незнакомого молодого парня, у которого было лицо Зимнего Солдата. И не успел Рамлоу понять, что это вообще такое, как поступил приказ залечь на дно там, где находятся, и не отсвечивать до особого распоряжения. Твою мать, да что происходит-то?!  
Джипы они загнали в полуразвалившийся сарай рядом с домом. Вообще картина, конечно, вырисовывалась абсурдная — два старых деревянных строения, одиноко стоящие едва ли не в чистом поле, сотовая связь кончилась десятки миль назад, куда ни посмотри, вокруг бывшие сельскохозяйственные земли, прошедшие все стадии деградации и потихоньку превращающиеся в загаженные всем, чем можно, болота, до нормальной дороги тоже не меньше десятка миль, в доме семь трупов террористов из «Двадцатки» и «Страйк» с Зимним Солдатом. И сейчас «Страйку» приказали сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Именно так Брок Рамлоу и мечтал провести этот вторник.  
Еще одной странностью оказалось то, что при террористах из оружия были только банальные «М-16» и никакой взрывчатки. Гранат и тех не было. Ничего не было — ни терминалов спутниковой связи, ни кучи девайсов, — всего три мобильника на семерых, планшет и айфон, скорее всего, принадлежащий захваченному парню. Их тоже немедленно вырубили, и можно было пойти к этому парню, содрать у того скотч с рожи и начать спрашивать, что и как, но тут все и началось.  
Первым сорвался Росс. Буквально на ровном месте — не поделил место у стола с Васкесом или еще что, но сразу подключился Рэтнер, потом Крамер, а потом орать начали все. Так, словно им всем одновременно отключили тормоза. А потом Васкес сделал движение бедрами в сторону Крамера, и стало отчетливо и как-то леденяще понятно, что помимо всплеска неудержимой агрессии и моментального исчезновения тормозов, его бойцы получили еще и вспышку сексуального возбуждения. Твою мать, твою мать, что им вкололи вместо обычного допинга?! И зачем?!  
Агрессия начинала выплескиваться друг на друга, но это было полбеды. Хуже было то, что кто-то мог потерять самоконтроль настолько, чтобы попытаться спровоцировать Зимнего Солдата. Особенно те, кто помоложе и на миссиях с Солдатом были всего пару раз.  
Брок это уже видел однажды, но ему хватило. Молодой парень, щенок совсем, - то ли принял что-то, то ли у него от всей крови и выпущенных кишок на том задании слегка крышу снесло, - решил проверить рефлексы Зимнего Солдата. Выхватил нож и попытался ударить того в горло.  
Брок даже рявкнуть не успел. Агент плавным, почти ленивым движением перехватил руку с ножом, — впрочем, для Брока реальность почти остановилась, и все двигались невыносимо медленно, — и сжал металлические пальцы.  
Настолько жуткого, отчаянного, ударившего по ушам и нервам вопля Рамлоу не слышал давно. Ткань, кожа, плоть, кости смешались, а Солдат рванул парня на себя, развернул, обхватил правой рукой за шею и дернул. Хруста Рамлоу уже не услышал, только увидел, как тело в руках Агента обмякло. И он не знал, какую команду отдать, какой приказ, все команды безнадежно запоздали, но Агент прекрасно обошелся без приказов — выпустил тело парня из рук, позволив тому соскользнуть на пол, и отошел в сторону. И застыл так же, как до происшествия — словно ничего не случилось.  
И ведь кого попало до работы с Зимним Солдатом просто не допускали. Но никакие строжайшие инструктажи и реальная угроза жизни не смогли тогда удержать парня, в крови которого бушевали слишком много тестостерона и адреналина. И сейчас Рамлоу ясно видел, что искусственно вызванная агрессия принимает выраженную сексуальную окраску. Крыша у его бойцов ехала быстро и неотвратимо, и хотя даже при полном отсутствии границ вряд ли кто-то догадается полезть к Агенту с сексуальными намерениями, приводить в порядок пятерых здоровых парней, в которых внезапно взыграли не те гормоны, что должны были, Рамлоу отчаянно не хотелось. Не говоря уже о том, что вербальные команды сейчас запросто могут пропустить мимо ушей, а физически против пятерых бойцов не сделать ничего. Если только отдать приказ Агенту, тот рассуждать не будет, но это означало в лучшем случае искалечить всех пятерых. А они, в общем-то, были совершенно не виноваты в том, что у лабораторных умников руки из задницы растут. Долбаный допинг, такой же недоделанный, как придурки из лаборатории, пацифисты хреновы! Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной! В прямом смысле слова, бля! По возвращении он им всем такую любовь устроит, всю жизнь не забудут, мать их!  
Но при всем при том мозг упорно сверлила мысль, дико неприятная, но здравая и логичная — не могли медики настолько ошибиться с допингом. На текущем этапе, при тестировании уже в боевых условиях, просто не могли. Не говоря уже о том, что ни один подобный препарат не должен повышать агрессию, причем скачкообразно, а его ребята взорвались буквально в течение пяти минут. Плюс резкое повышение либидо, чего в принципе не должно быть ни в одном военном допинге, не виагра, в конце концов. С введенным его бойцам препаратом все было очень нехорошо, а если прибавить то, что ему самому вкатили что-то безобидное, типа глюкозы с физраствором, и отправили с ними Зимнего Солдата, картина складывалась крайне неприятная. И абсолютно непонятная, что еще хуже.  
Выход напрашивался сам собой. Выход мерзкий, грязный и достаточно унизительный — ага, элитные спецназовцы так возбудились на задании, что трахнули какого-то парня, цирк абсурда, — но другого Рамлоу не видел. И это задание, похоже, не забудет он сам. Потому что чувствовал себя так, словно собираться вываляться в грязи. Хуже, чем в крови. Но его бойцы, пусть даже им башню снесло то ли от не протестированного допинга, то ли еще от чего, были ему бесконечно дороже незнакомого парня, поэтому Брок мысленно выдохнул и рявкнул:  
\- Сидеть! Заткнитесь все и ждите! И если кто-нибудь попробует открыть рот, мозги вышибу нахрен!  
Все притихли, Агент ожидаемо и бровью и не повел. А Рамлоу развернулся и пошел в соседнюю комнату, в которой надежно спеленутый скотчем на кровати лежал парень с лицом Зимнего Солдата.  
Когда Брок вошел в комнату, лежащий на постели парень вскинулся и замычал. Стандартная реакция большинства пленных — даже понимая рассудком, что с залепленным скотчем ртом ничего сообщить миру не удастся, они все равно мычали, пытаясь выразить свое отчаяние или возмущение. Или страх. Хотя возмущение из всех возможных реакций было самым смешным.  
Рамлоу подошел к кровати, и парень на ней застыл. Мычать перестал, только лежал, неловко вывернувшись, и смотрел снизу вверх перепуганным взглядом. Рамлоу протянул руку, поддел скотч на лице парня и дернул. Голова парня мотнулась вслед за его рукой, но залепленные за спиной руки не позволили ему нормально двигаться, и Брок почти нежно придержал ему голову и одним движением сдернул скотч со рта.  
Парень ахнул и прерывисто задышал открытым ртом, а Рамлоу отметил, что щеки у него гладкие, то есть брился он недавно, несколько часов назад. Тогда похитить его должны были только этим утром, а сейчас было два часа дня. Одежда самая обычная, гражданская, джинсы, рубашка, кроссовки, ничего офисного. Отпуск, что ли? Парень не придумал ничего лучше, как провести его в иллинойской глуши? Отсюда до ближайшего большого города почти четыре часа езды.  
\- Вы кто? Развяжите меня уже!  
Парень явно отдышался, немного успокоился и решил начать качать права. Похоже, ему не сильно досталось при захвате, да и Кэмпбелл ему даже не врезал толком, видимо, впечатлившись сходством с Агентом, и он лелеял некоторую надежду, что это доблестное ФБР пришло его спасать, но немного перестаралось.  
\- Меня похитили сегодня утром, я Томас Хэммонд, не узнали, что ли? Что стоите как...  
На этом Рамлоу несильно ткнул его кулаком в живот. Слегка, чтобы задохнулся на пару мгновений и заткнулся.   
Хэммонд предсказуемо охнул, дернулся и попытался скорчиться. Подождав, пока тот продышится, Рамлоу не спеша вытянул нож и поднес его к лицу парня.  
\- Отвечай честно. Решу, что врешь, изуродую.  
Хэммонд перепуганно закивал. Чем удобно иметь дело с гражданскими — они очень пугаются даже небольшого физического насилия, и если тренированный боец от такого удара поржет, эти слабаки тут же начинают распускать сопли. Болевой порог нулевой, не говоря уже о пороге психологическом. Причем зачастую они больше пугаются именно ножа, чем пистолета. Считают, что не хватит решительности выстрелить, что ли? Так пуля в коленку или живот ничем не лучше ножевого лезвия в сустав.  
\- А теперь еще раз — имя, фамилия, род занятий?  
\- Я Томас Хэммонд, ТиДжей, а моя мать Элейн Бэрриш! А кто мой отец, вы и так знаете! Вы выкуп хотите? Вам заплатят, только не трогайте меня!  
Кто такая Элейн Бэрриш и кто отец ее детей, Рамлоу знал. И вспомнил, что действительно видел этого парня то ли в новостях, то ли в интернете, и тогда отметил некоторую схожесть с Зимним Солдатом. Усмехнулся и забыл, а сейчас, в реальности, сходство было даже не потрясающим — оно было пугающим.  
Но отпустить парня просто так было невозможно. Следовало обеспечить отсутствие заявлений в полицию — или другие органы. Потому что никаких отрядов ЩИТа в этом районе быть не должно — их миссия была тайной, и если в прессу так или иначе просочится информация, что боевая группа ЩИТа на голубом глазу застрелила семерых граждан США, подозревая — только подозревая — их в терроризме, их просто сожрут, причем как Фьюри, так и Пирс, и будут правы. «Самоуправство», «суд Линча», «как они посмели что-то сделать без решения суда» — Рамлоу все это уже проходил. А если всплывет участие в миссии Зимнего Солдата, то в этом случае никто из них даже до первого допроса не доживет.  
Оптимальным решением было этого ТиДжея Хэммонда пристрелить и спрятать тело. Все электронные устройства, найденные в доме и на телах целей, они выключили, а айфон, похоже, ему и принадлежавший, был выключен с самого начала. Конечно, парня уже могли искать, но в этом квадрате сотовой связи не было на десятки миль вокруг, и что его будут искать именно здесь, было маловероятно. Отследят последнюю базовую станцию, на которой регистрировался телефон, и все, а она очень далеко отсюда. Да и ищут людей такого круга обычно в городах, а не в безлюдной глуши. Что он вообще делал в такой дыре?  
\- Где тебя похитили? Когда?  
\- Сегодня утром около Роквуда. Я на машине ехал, а они появились внезапно. Одна машина спереди, другая сзади. Я остановился, не понял сначала, что им нужно было, вышел, а они меня ударили и засунули в машину. Я думал сначала, что они мою машину угнать хотели, а меня выбросят где-нибудь, а они сюда привезли. Я чуть не задохнулся в этом багажнике!  
Интересно. Конечно, его действительно могли похитить с целью получения выкупа, но проблема в том, что «Страйку» дали задание убрать Болтуна, а того ни разу не связывали с похищениями людей. Наводка, конечно, оказалась точной, один из убитых был опознан как Болтун по отпечатку большого пальца, но в доме не нашли ни взрывчатки, ни склада оружия, да и зачем хранить оружие в такой глуши? И что группа террористов делала в этом доме на отшибе — идеальной мишени для атаки с дрона? А главное, зачем боевики «Двадцатки» вообще связались с похищением человека, из-за которого на ноги поднимут все ФБР? Выкуп? Да их хакеры за неделю больше денег сделают, чем за этого сынка получить можно. Плюсом участие в операции Зимнего Солдата — практически из пушки по воробьям, не тот уровень, на котором обычно вызывали Агента. Конечно, двойное и тройное дно в запланированных миссиях — конек Александра Пирса, но так подставлять «Страйк» вместе с Зимним Солдатом абсолютно бессмысленно.  
\- Тебя спрашивали о выкупе?  
\- Нет! Они меня вообще не слушали, тащили, как вещь! Втолкнули в ту клетку и ушли. Развяжите меня, пожалуйста, у меня уже руки затекли. Мои родители вам заплатят, вы же понимаете!  
Пока Брок отчетливо понимал одно — вляпались они все. Оптом.   
По логике этого ТиДжея следовало пристрелить прямо сейчас, не развязывая, а при уходе поджечь дом. Но убивать ни в чем не повинного парня Броку отчаянно не хотелось. К их миссии тот отношения не имел, и вся сущность Брока Рамлоу, чье подразделение было в первую очередь антитеррористическим, восставала против убийства человека, которого они фактически спасли. Но и рисковать тем, что после освобождения Хэммонд побежит в полицию рассказывать о своем похищении, он не имел права.  
Кто-то из бойцов в соседней комнате что-то рявкнул, другой ему тут же ответил, и Рамлоу понял, что времени у него больше нет. И первоначальная идея, идиотская и нелепая, решит обе проблемы разом. Хотя все это было крайне непрофессионально — мягко говоря. Но за инструмент воздействия на Элейн Бэрриш «Гидра» ему спасибо скажет, а ЩИТу это знать необязательно. Согласованные версии в рапортах писать умеют все, а Агент докладывает исключительно Пирсу и строго то, что относится к миссии. А то, чем его ребята сейчас займутся, уж точно никакого отношения к миссии не имеет.  
Он развернулся и ударил Хэммонда в живот. Несильно, ему только рвоты на постели не хватало, но так, чтобы стало больно и страшно. А потом сразу по щеке, открытой ладонью, размашисто и хлестко.  
Хэммонд предсказуемо дернулся, всхлипнул, рефлекторно попытался одновременно скорчиться и закрыть лицо. Рамлоу ударил его по щеке еще раз, подождал минуту, чтобы тот отдышался, наклонился и схватил за волосы.  
\- Ты ведь уже понял, что мы не полиция и не ФБР?  
Хэммонд дернулся, в глазах заплескался вернувшийся страх, и Рамлоу ударил его третий раз по той же щеке — просто напомнить, что врать не стоит даже в таком вопросе, ответ на который очевиден.  
\- Д-д-да...  
Похоже, на парня накатила паника. Тем лучше — тем проще.  
\- Хочешь остаться в живых?  
\- Д-д-да...  
\- Хорошо. Я тебя сейчас развяжу, ты разденешься, ляжешь на этой кровати на спину, раздвинешь ноги и позволишь моим ребятам немного с тобой поразвлечься. Никакого сопротивления, лежишь и улыбаешься, и тогда останешься в живых. Мы тебя здесь не бросим, подкинем куда-нибудь, где связь есть. Или же я тебя сейчас пристрелю и забуду.  
Настолько извалявшимся в дерьме Рамлоу не чувствовал себя уже давно. Но Хэммонду, похоже, хватило тех трех пощечин, чтобы уяснить ситуацию, и он закивал, поверив каждому слову.  
Возможно, задницей чуял, когда ему говорят правду, — есть такие люди. Рамлоу имел с ними дело, но раньше это всегда были допросы. Такие ребята рассказывали сразу все, и дело было не в страхе перед болью в принципе — они нутром чуяли, что с ними сделают все то, что обещают, и предпочитали решить ситуацию быстро и максимально безболезненно. В конце концов, пуля в голову гораздо милосерднее отрезанных яиц.  
Скотч он разрезал — раздирать его было пустой затеей. ТиДжей попытался встать, покачнулся, и Рамлоу вздернул его на ноги. Придержал, потом отпустил. ТиДжей молчал, только дышал учащенно и пытался поймать его взгляд. Но смотреть на него Броку не хотелось — он и так ощущал себя сутенером, по коже ползло скользкое омерзение, но ТиДжей начал раздеваться, неуклюжими от страха движениями стягивая с себя одежду, и Брок не выдержал. Любопытство взяло верх, и он повернулся.  
Тело у Хэммонда было не таким, как у Зимнего Солдата. Где у Агента были сплошные мышцы, у ТиДжея под кожей лежал небольшой слой жира, придавая очертаниям мягкость, и Рамлоу не мог оторвать глаз от Зимнего Солдата, который не был Зимним Солдатом. Похоже, этот ТиДжей в жизни ничего тяжелее члена в руках не держал. И даже перепуганный до полусмерти, с подрагивающими руками и отчаянно подавляемой паникой в глазах, парень был просто вызывающе сексуален.  
При других обстоятельствах Рамлоу бы и сам не удержался от принуждения. Совсем небольшого, почти игрового — он в жизни никого не насиловал и не собирался насиловать, — просто дать понять, что не нужно отбиваться слишком сильно, Брок сделает им обоим хорошо.  
О «хорошо» для ТиДжея речь уже не шла. Он полностью разделся, аккуратно сложенная на краю постели одежда бросалась в глаза нелепостью самой своей аккуратности. Поднял на Брока затравленный взгляд, открыл рот, но тут из-за неплотно прикрытой двери донесся шум, и парень вздрогнул и промолчал. Рамлоу поморщился, махнул ему рукой, а сам подошел к двери и рявкнул:  
\- Прекратить!  
Гам затих, но Маршалл с Рэтнером явно уже готовы были друг другу в глотки вцепиться. И не потому, что они увешанные оружием больные уроды, не умеющие держать себя в руках, — таких не брали ни в ЩИТ, ни в «Гидру», — а потому что у них адреналин уже из ушей лезет, а операцию словно остановили на полном ходу. И непонятная дрянь в крови не позволяет им взять себя под контроль, и выхода ни у кого нет.  
Первым он отправил в ту комнату Рэтнера, и более абсурдного приказа ему не приходилось отдавать никогда в жизни. Ребята резко оживились, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда, и прекратили попытки завязать драку между собой. Рамлоу остался с ними — еще и смотреть на происходящее в другой комнате у него не было никакого желания. Достаточно было того, что слышно — заскрипела кровать, раздался вскрик, всхлип, потом снова скрип, снова и снова.  
Не отказался никто. Даже Росс, который со всех гулянок в пабах показательно уходил с самой грудастой блондинкой из имеющихся в поле зрения. Даже Кэмпбелл, самый молодой из его бойцов, больше всех нервничающий и поминутно облизывавший губы. Но и он, когда Росс вышел с довольной физиономией, чуть ли не бегом побежал. К счастью, он был последним, и все почти кончилось, когда именно с ним ТиДжей закричал «не надо, не надо, пожалуйста», и Рамлоу даже не понял, как оказался в той комнате.  
Все было не так страшно — Кэмпбелл зачем-то заломил парню руку и сделал это сильнее, чем стоило, и того охватила паника. Но в остальном все было нормально — ни размазанной по грязной простыне крови, ни разбитых губ, похоже, его ребята действительно вели себя с ТиДжеем вполне ласково.  
От мысли, что «Гидра» решила выйти на фармацевтический рынок с новым препаратом, решающим проблему эректильной дисфункции, Рамлоу захотелось истерически захихикать и застрелиться одновременно. Но что все это означало, мать вашу?! Эта странная миссия в иллинойской глуши, возбудившиеся до полной потери самоконтроля и ориентации бойцы, так кстати подвернувшийся парень — сын Элейн Бэрриш и Хэммонда, мать же вашу! — участие в миссии Зимнего Солдата, который вообще был не нужен... Скорее бы выбраться, чтобы все это кончилось, пока не произошло что-то еще. То, ради чего их всех здесь собрали, и к чему сейчас не был готов ни один из его бойцов — только он сам и Агент.  
Брок принципиально остался в комнате, пока там был Кэмпбелл. Любоваться на задницу подчиненного его особо не тянуло, а смотреть на ТиДжея он не хотел, но следовало внушить бойцу, что если тебе приказали быть поласковее, так и нужно делать, а не показывать на беспомощном парне знание приемов. Впрочем, Кэмпбелла присутствие начальства не смутило — молодость вообще мало что смущает, - и кончил он достаточно быстро. Вытерся краем грязной, как и все в этой комнате, простыни — не он первый, судя по состоянию этого угла, - натянул штаны и вышел. До Рамлоу донесся взрыв смеха, пара подначек, а потом вдруг все разом стихло.  
Зимний Солдат мог двигаться почти неслышно, когда хотел. Сейчас ему было наплевать, и под его шагами деревянные половицы скрипели и прогибались. Он подошел к кровати — огромная черная фигура, — и ТиДжей буквально захлебнулся воздухом.  
Они были похожи до жути. Без маски и защитных очков Зимний Солдат выглядел почти как человек. Точнее, если бы Агент был человеком, он бы выглядел точно так же, как скулящий что-то нечленораздельное парень на постели.  
Солдат наклонился и левой рукой схватил парня за подбородок. ТиДжей не сопротивлялся — смотрел в лицо Солдату, не отрываясь, и только хныкал. А Солдат нависал над ним как кошмарная черная тень, отражение в кривом зеркале, изуродованное до чего-то почти нечеловеческого, и на искусственной руке плясали солнечные зайчики.  
Рамлоу так привык к виду металла вместо плоти, что сейчас словно увидел искусственную руку в первый раз. Она смотрелась чужеродно здесь, в этом обшарпанном деревянном доме, рядом с разворошенной кроватью со старым продранным матрасом и грязной простыней, разбитыми окнами и старыми треснувшими зеркалами и завалами какой-то рухляди вдоль стен.   
Впрочем, они все здесь были не на своем месте. И «Страйк», и Зимний Солдат, и ТиДжей Хэммонд.  
Агент закинул руку за спину и отстегнул «Скорпион». Положил рядом с кроватью на почерневший покосившийся стол — ровно на том расстоянии, чтобы перехватить его раньше лежащего парня, если тот к оружию дернется, - рядом положил гранаты. Больше разоружаться не стал — ножи плотно лежали в многочисленных чехлах, а более тяжелое оружие они оставили в машинах. И начал расстегивать ширинку.  
Рамлоу не смотрел ему на руки — вид металлических пальцев, действующих так, словно они настоящие, был ему привычен. Он смотрел на лица. Бесстрастное лицо Зимнего Солдата — ни капли интереса, полная эмоциональная стерильность, как на очередном задании. Он с таким же лицом людям руки из суставов выдергивал и ребра выламывал и словно не слышал воплей. И ТиДжей на постели — даже не скулил уже, только дышал тяжело, и взгляд такой затравленный, какого у Агента даже перед самым обнулением не было. И смотрел на Агента чуть ли не глаза в глаза, пытался свернуться в комок, а двигаться ему было больно. Агент положил левую руку ему на колено и отвел в сторону, сгибая парню ногу. И от вида металла, способного крошить бетон и смешивать плоть и кости, на чужой коже, на Брока накатила волна возбуждения, и на грани сознания мелькнула мысль — он бы сам лег под Агента.  
Только не беспомощной разложенной на грязной постели жертвой, способной только скулить. А на равных — чтобы Агент вот так же провел металлом по его, Брока, коже, чтобы удерживал без усилия, а потом отпустил — по первому же приказу.  
Или не отпустил — не мысль даже, а фантазия, желание-игрушка, мимолетное и обжигающее, которое не воплощают в жизнь, полыхнула, обожгла и парадоксально вернула в реальность. В которой Агент дернул всхлипнувшего парня на себя, подхватил его под бедра, приподнял и начал вставлять член. Не одним толчком, достаточно медленно, но парню на постели сейчас хватило бы и пальцев — он застонал-заскулил «не надо» и «пожалуйста», зашарил руками по постели, потом уперся Агенту в плечи и попытался оттолкнуть. Его явно захлестнула паника, и он начинал отбиваться, не соображая, что делает, и Рамлоу понятия не имел, как поведет себя в этой ситуации Агент. Если ударит, даже без серьезного усилия, запросто искалечит, и ТиДжея просто было жалко. И Рамлоу слегка наклонился, положил ладонь парню на лицо — на левую щеку, - повернул к себе и приказал:  
\- Смотри на меня. Все будет хорошо. Просто смотри на меня.  
Агент замер на несколько секунд — позволил Броку переключить внимание ТиДжея на себя, и у Брока снова мелькнула мысль, что непонятно, как именно Агент оценивает происходящее, что это для него — задание, развлечение, бессмыслица или просто действие, не имеющее иной причины, кроме приказа Рамлоу.  
ТиДжей послушно повернул голову, а потом неловко дернулся, ахнул вслух и схватил Рамлоу за руку. Солдат ему позволил — подождал еще немного, а потом одним толчком вошел до конца.  
Брок это почувствовал — ТиДжей вскрикнул и вцепился ему в пальцы. И не отпускал. Смотрел в лицо и хныкал «пожалуйста, пожалуйста», и Рамлоу было неудобно сидеть так — наклонившись, когда рядом Агент упирался рукой в кровать, и матрас прогибался еще и здесь, — но выдернуть руку и просто смотреть, как Агент трахает живую копию самого себя, он тоже не смог. Так и остался сидеть, неловко повернувшись, смотреть на искаженное болью и страхом лицо — отражение Зимнего Солдата — и ощущать каждый толчок в стиснутых до боли пальцах.  
Это было долго — так долго, что у Рамлоу начала затекать рука. ТиДжей давно перестал просить и только стонал — сорванно, тихо, а Агент все так же размеренно его трахал, и в какой-то момент Рамлоу осознал, что у того даже дыхание не участилось. Всхлипы, стоны, скрип кровати, хлюпанье, все слилось в один звуковой поток, и Рамлоу даже не пытался его разделять. Просто сидел на кровати, держал ТиДжея за руку и старался ни о чем не думать.  
Когда все кончилось, и Зимнего Солдата больше не было в этой комнате, и ТиДжей отдышался, и его дыхание больше не напоминало все тот же скулеж, Рамлоу стал подниматься. ТиДжей отпустил его пальцы, но вывернул шею и глянул в глаза — отчаянный затравленный взгляд и в нем что-то еще.  
\- Теперь ты, да? И все? И вы меня отпустите, отвезете в город? Ты обещал, пожалуйста, я же не сопротивлялся, пожалуйста!..  
Даже если бы в начале всего этого у Рамлоу и было желание трахнуть эту смазливую живую копию Зимнего Солдата, то сейчас, когда тот лежал чуть ли не в луже сочащейся из него спермы, неловко подогнув ноги, у Брока просто бы член не встал. Он даже по молодости не принимал участия в забавах с пущенными по кругу девицами, и дело было не в ориентации или брезгливости — тогда ему было интересно попробовать все, — а в том, что насильником он не был никогда. И сейчас, когда попользоваться этим разложенным на грязной постели, отодранным по самое не могу, но все еще безумно красивым парнем было так легко, он этого не хотел. Жалость всколыхнулась второй раз за последние пару часов, прошлась внутри неприятной чужеродной волной, и он заставил себя протянуть руку и ощутимо хлопнуть ТиДжея по щеке.  
\- Нет, я не буду. Все кончилось, можешь расслабиться.  
Прозвучало насмешкой, но Рамлоу было все равно. Он начал подниматься, и внезапно ТиДжей резко повернулся, ахнул от от этого движения и схватил Брока за руку.  
\- Не уходи, пожалуйста! Не бросай меня! Трахни, если хочешь, пожалуйста, я постараюсь, я умею, сделаю тебе хорошо, только не уходи!  
Это было бы смешно, если бы у Рамлоу было настроение смеяться.  
Страх ТиДжея был понятен. Слишком легко было оставить его в этой глуши одного, без планшета и мобильника, и когда он доберется до людей, и доберется ли вообще, — после шестерых здоровых парней ему лежать-то больно, не то, что ходить, — неизвестно. А еще можно оставить его в этом доме связанным, и тогда его ждет жуткая смерть от жажды.  
Рамлоу не собирался его бросать. Если дал обещание, его нужно сдержать, даже если от этого будет больше неприятностей, чем выгоды. Он осторожно и даже нежно, по своим меркам, отцепил ТиДжея от себя и поднялся.  
\- Я тебя не брошу, не дергайся. Только за салфетками схожу. Сейчас вернусь, успокойся, понял?  
ТиДжей закивал, и Брок вышел в соседнюю комнату. Там было относительно тихо — парни успокоились, к тому же пик действия препарата, похоже, прошел, и навалился откат. Ни о каком серьезном противодействии боевой угрозе речь с их стороны уже не шла. Замечательный эксперимент на его парнях! Только Зимний Солдат сидел такой же невозмутимой скалой, как всегда. Похоже, ему действительно было все равно, проводить экспресс-допросы, после которых жертвы умоляли их прикончить, или трахнуть незнакомого парня, которого до него трахнули уже пятеро парней. Надо будет попробовать поговорить с ним насчет рапорта, хотя, вероятнее всего, бесполезно.  
Рассуждая логически, этого ТиДжея Хэммонда — сына бывшего президента и, возможно, будущего, даже смешно, — все равно следовало пристрелить. Или свернуть ему шею — приказать Зимнему Солдату, тот сделает и действительно забудет. Но отдавать этот приказ не хотелось страшно, даже если забыть о сделанном обещании. Ладно, разберемся.  
Он вышел к стоящим в сарае машинам и сунулся в аптечку. Вытащил антисептические салфетки, замер на секунду в нерешительности, потом сплюнул и прихватил анальгетик. Не тащить же парня на руках.  
Вытирать ТиДжея сам он не собирался — не медсестра, в конце концов, — поэтому просто бросил салфетки на кровать.  
\- Вытрись. Хотя подожди.  
Сначала анальгетик — иначе вытираться этот ТиДжей будет, скуля от каждого прикосновения.  
От укола ТиДжей дернулся и всхлипнул. Рамлоу придержал его за бедро, ввел препарат полностью и бросил пустой шприц в угол. Все равно после них улик не останется.  
Анальгетик подействовал, как и положено, моментально — ТиДжей расслабился на глазах и буквально растекся по постели. От этой расслабленности в нем словно заново включился секс-эппил, и Брок ощутил слабое возбуждение, которое тут же прошло, словно скатилось с кожи, когда ТиДжей повернулся так, что стало хорошо видно его задницу и бедра, и потянулся за салфетками.  
Вытирался он долго и неуклюже, тихо ахая при неудобных движениях, но все оказалось не настолько страшно, как можно было предположить. Внутреннее кровотечение его бы уже прикончило, — впрочем, Рамлоу определять наличие серьезных внутренних кровотечений научили неплохо, и он бы его заметил гораздо раньше. Вот синяки у ТиДжея расцветали уже по всему телу — не очень типично для парня, сам Рамлоу свои синяки по большей части видел уже на следующее утро и не всегда мог вспомнить, как их получил. На внутренней стороне бедер обнаружились не только синяки, но местами еще была содрана кожа — явно привет от Зимнего Солдата и многочисленных металлических креплений на его форме.  
Салфетки кончились, и хотя смешанная с розовым сперма еще сочилась, идти за второй пачкой Броку было откровенно влом. Крови все равно почти не было, а что течь будет еще минимум пару часов, это проблема ТиДжея. Переживет, а судя по тому, что тот выдержал шесть здоровых парней и обошелся без серьезных разрывов, это в его жизни далеко не первый жесткий анальный секс.  
Но Рамлоу никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что за всем происходящим лежало что-то еще. Что-то, что должно было случиться, чтобы паззл сложился, и полуразрушенное еще до их штурма строение превратилось в ловушку для их небольшого и напрочь потерявшего возможность драться отряда.  
Одевался ТиДжей тоже неуклюже и дергано, но достаточно быстро, и все время бросал на Брока взгляды, словно проверяя, не передумает ли тот и не бросит его в этой глуши. И правильно делал, что одевался быстро, потому что уже на этапе влезания в джинсы — мучительного, судя по коротким выдохам, — в кармане Брока ожил коммуникатор.  
\- Отмена операции, немедленная эвакуация, «коридор два». Повторяю...  
Паззл сложиться не успел. И от этого Брок Рамлоу ощутил парадоксальное облегчение. Черт с ними, с гормональными плясками во время задания, с групповым сексом, с нетипичным, мягко говоря, поведением Агента. Похоже, они случайно прошли мимо очень глубокой ямы с очень острыми кольями на дне — не просто же так им дали Агента. А в том, что Агент при необходимости положит весь их отряд с самим Рамлоу вместе, Брок не сомневался. Но не случилось, а зачем это нужно было Пирсу, он никогда не узнает.  
«Коридор два» означал военную базу в полутора сотнях миль от точки их нахождения, но зато по большей части по нормальной дороге. И ближе к базе должна была обнаружиться какая-нибудь унылая заправка, на которой можно было бы Хэммонда выкинуть, сунуть ему его телефон и приказать дальше выбираться самому.  
Он посадил ТиДжея в свою машину, чтобы лишний раз никого не провоцировать. Дом они подожгли — так было проще всего убрать все следы своего пребывания, а вокруг все равно не было ни сухой травы, ни деревьев, и пожар должен был утихнуть сам собой. Пожарной команде в эту дыру ехать часа три, и то если о пожаре вообще кто-нибудь вовремя узнает. На сотни миль вокруг глушь, даже сотовой связи нет.  
Они высадили ТиДжея рядом с заправкой на окраине какого-то городка. Сунули ему его айфон, сотовая связь уже ловила вполне прилично, и тут же свалили. В одном из телефонов убитых террористов остались несколько непристойных фотографий — чтобы ТиДжей Хэммонд точно не побежал жаловаться куда-либо. Судя по взгляду, тот все понял правильно, и когда Рамлоу отвернулся и снова сел в машину, ТиДжей что-то пробормотал неразборчиво. Рамлоу не стал переспрашивать.  
До базы они добрались спокойно, и во время доклада Пирсу Рамлоу рискнул. Просто не смог оставить ситуацию непроясненной.  
\- Сэр, что должно было там произойти? Ради чего вы отправили туда меня и ребят с какой-то дрянью в крови? Зачем там нужен был Агент?  
Пирс не колебался — посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и ответил:  
\- Затем, чтобы у вас был шанс остаться в живых. Я не отдаю своих людей просто так, Агент бы вас вытащил, хотя не буду лгать — возможно, не всех. Но произошло непредвиденное. Хэммонд — это случайность, которую не предвидел никто. Больше я тебе ничего не могу сказать. Можешь идти.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Рамлоу повернулся и вышел. И не знал, что испытывать - облегчение или омерзение. Лучше всего было пойти в спортзал и выбить из головы все мысли о миссии, которой не случилось. Но усталость была слишком сильной, и он поехал домой, накатил виски без льда и заснул черным сном без сновидений.  
***  
Не вспоминать о том дне оказалось удивительно легко. Работа была лучшим лекарством от пустых мыслей, и те события легко отошли в раздел обычных воспоминаний. Брок, конечно, почитал в интернете про Томаса Хэммонда и уяснил, что такой компромат на Элейн Бэрриш особо и не был нужен. С образом жизни ТиДжея было странно, что его фотографии примерно в том же виде, что остались на том телефоне, еще на каждом биллборде не висят. Поэтому он закрыл вкладку и вернулся в привычную жизнь, состоявшую из миссий, спортзала, инструктажей и прочего. И в один прекрасный вечер он инструктировал Зимнего Солдата, и тот никак не мог понять, что от него требуется. Рамлоу даже раздражаться начал, когда внезапно Агент взглянул ему в глаза, очень плавным движением загнал обойму, передернул затвор и положил автомат на стол. И только теперь Рамлоу осознал, что в помещении они с Зимним Солдатом остались одни, что сейчас здесь нет даже стандартной охраны и не будет до шести утра, и что Солдат специально затянул инструктаж — именно чтобы остаться с Рамлоу один на один.  
Он хотел рявкнуть, что за ерунда, что вдруг нашло на Агента, не захотелось ли тому внеочередного обнуления, но тот смотрел на него, не отрываясь и не мигая, и за привычным безразличием лежало что-то другое. Что-то живое и хищное, что находилось за ледяной стеной, созданной из результатов удавшихся и неудавшихся биотехнологических экспериментов, и что даже потоковые обнуления не смогли выжечь до конца, и теперь оно билось там и рвалось наружу, во внешний мир. И в этом внешнем мире Зимнего Солдата сейчас находился один Брок Рамлоу.  
Хвататься за оружие было категорически нельзя — реакция Солдата намного превосходила любую человеческую, и исключить, что тот выстрелит первым чисто на рефлексах, было невозможно. А главное — Рамлоу не понимал, что Агент сейчас от него хочет. Ради чего существо с выжженной психикой устроило весь этот достаточно сложный спектакль с якобы неспособностью уяснить суть заданной игры, и от этого становилось не по себе, и окружающая их пустота начинала звенеть где-то под самой кожей. Пока неглубоко. Но потом Зимний Солдат поднял руку и металлом пальцев погладил Брока по щеке. Моргнул слегка недоуменно, потом словно понял что-то и погладил Брока по другой щеке настоящей рукой.  
Не бил, не хватал за горло, просто гладил Брока по лицу живой человеческой рукой, и от этого было еще страшнее, чем от металла, который сейчас лег Броку на плечо. Металл не был ледяным, но от этих прикосновений Броку становилось так жутко, как было когда-то очень давно — когда он впервые увидел, что Зимний Солдат делает с людьми, которых ему приказали убить грязно.  
А потом Зимний его резко развернул и уложил на стол. Лицом вниз, Рамлоу только руки успел выставить, чтобы не впечататься, а автомат оказался совсем рядом. В глаза бросились все линии металла и пластика, все тусклые отблески искусственного подвального света, и Брока прошило воспоминанием — Иллинойс, четыре месяца назад. Только стол тогда был другой, деревянный и почерневший от времени, и лежал на нем чешский «Скорпион», а не русский АК-104, и еще рядом была кровать и тот парень на ней.  
О, черт. Обнуление ведь провели три месяца назад, и то, что тогда произошло, все обходили молчанием, особенно после того, как в гей-баре Кэмпбеллу воткнули заточку в печень, и он не выжил. И что, Зимнему Солдату понравилось, и он решил повторить это с Рамлоу?  
От этой мысли Брока окатило паникой с отчетливым привкусом возбуждения.  
Он иногда представлял себе, как оказывается с Агентом наедине, и тот прижимает его к стене и не позволяет вырваться. Он никогда не имел склонности к подчинению в сексе, но после того происшествия иногда позволял себе во время мастурбации фантазировать, как оказывается на месте ТиДжея под Солдатом, и кончал от этого чуть ли не со звездами в глазах. А сейчас Солдат прижимался к нему сзади, — в реальности, не в фантазии, — и становилось жутко, и желание вырваться смешивалось с желанием, чтобы Солдат не позволил ему вырваться.  
Если потянуться к автомату, Солдат сломает ему запястье — как раз своей левой рукой. Если начать сопротивляться, то Солдат его просто сломает. Он убить одним ударом способен, не то, что искалечить, и Брок провел с ним слишком много спаррингов, чтобы не понимать — в рукопашном бою против Зимнего Солдата шансов нет ни у кого.  
Но от мысли, что он, Брок Рамлоу, покорно ляжет и раздвинет ноги, как послушная девица, внутри, помимо возбуждения, вспыхнула еще и ярость. Нет шансов? Пусть, но черта с два он просто так подчинится!  
В этот момент Солдат слегка ослабил давление ему на спину, и Брок резко повернулся вправо, попытавшись одним рывком оттолкнуть Солдата и подняться. Смог только перевернуться — Солдат вновь прижал его к столу, и металл его руки был чуть-чуть теплее металла стола у Брока под спиной.  
Лицо у Солдата было спокойное, словно застывшее, без тени эмоций и без тени возбуждения, хотя его стояк Рамлоу минуту назад ощущал вполне отчетливо собственной задницей. И равнодушный взгляд — как в Иллинойсе, как всегда.  
Когда Солдат рванул с Рамлоу футболку, равнодушие из взгляда никуда не ушло. Ткань треснула, Солдат содрал с Брока обрывки и положил руки ему на ремень брюк.  
Рамлоу очень хотелось Солдату врезать. Да, его собственное возбуждение никуда не пропало, а подкатывающийся к коже изнутри страх его парадоксально усиливал, но он никогда не намеревался воплощать свою влажную фантазию в реальность. Некоторым фантазиям нет места в реальности. А еще внутри взвилась гордость — он не подстилка, чтобы покорно ложиться под Агента, когда тому захотелось секса. И он извернулся, от захлестнувшей ярости на миг утратив способность здраво оценивать ситуацию, и ударил Агента ногой в голову.  
Попытался ударить — Солдат легко перехватил его ногу металлической рукой. И не отпустил, а начал медленно сжимать пальцы.  
Рамлоу застыл, внутри полоснуло настоящим ужасом — он слишком часто и слишком близко видел, что эти пальцы делали с плотью и костями под ней. Он инстинктивно выбросил руку и схватил Агента за запястье — заполошное бессмысленное действие, металлическое сочленение было слишком широко, чтобы его даже просто обхватить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя. Но Агент глянул на пальцы Брока, беспомощно легшие на металл, перевел взгляд на лицо, слегка наклонился и очень четко произнес:  
\- Не сопротивляйся. Иначе я сломаю тебе кости.  
Рамлоу поспешно закивал — горло сжало, и он даже согласие вслух выдавить не смог. Как будто тут кого-то интересовало его согласие — проклятая сексуальная фантазия рвалась из несуществующего мира в реальный, и он ничего не мог противопоставить чужой воле и чужому возбуждению. Ему осталось только заполучить себе еще одну чертову фантазию — не фантазию даже, а воспоминание, на которое он будет мастурбировать потом и кончать так, что мир вокруг будет пропадать, а потом возвращаться. Но это воспоминание не будет о том, как Зимний Солдат взял его силой — Брок не собирался становиться жертвой, что бы там ни было. Если Солдат решил воплотить его, Брока, фантазию в жизнь, то это будет так, как хочет Брок.  
Он поцеловал Солдата первым — и последним, наверное, никто в здравом уме не целуется с живым оружием, и да и с неживым тоже, это только в кино выглядит красиво, а в жизни оружейная смазка удивительно отвратна на вкус, - закинул тому руку за шею, приподнялся и притянул в поцелуй.  
Целовался Зимний Солдат никак — в прямом смысле слова. Даже не попытался открыть рот, не говоря уж о поцелуе в ответ, - просто положил ладонь Рамлоу на грудь и снова припечатал спиной об стол. И рванул у Рамлоу ремень из брюк, и Брока окатило осознанием того, что Солдат сейчас трахнет его на этом столе прямо так, насухую, и это будет больно — как было больно ТиДжею, когда его трахнули пятеро бойцов элитного спецназа, а потом существо без имени и личности.  
Брок дернулся и уперся Солдату в плечи.  
\- Подожди, подожди! Я сам, окей? Я не буду сопротивляться, просто подожди немного.  
И сам дернул на себе ремень, неуклюже расстегнул, с трудом выпутался из брюк, стягивая их вместе с трусами, едва не запутался в шнурках поспешно сброшенных кроссовок. Агент нависал над ним как жуткая черная тень, и хоть сейчас на нем были самые обычные майка и армейские штаны, он все равно производил впечатление чего-то черного и громадного. И Рамлоу не успел даже как следует облизать пальцы, как Агент расстегнул на себе штаны и высвободил член.  
Черт с ними, с пальцами, Рамлоу сплюнул в ладонь и обхватил член Солдата, размазывая слюну. И почти сразу Солдат оттолкнул его руку, подхватил под бедра, поднял без малейшего усилия и начал опускать на свой член. Медленно, но Брок все равно застонал. В его фантазии никогда не было так больно, и он обхватил Солдата за плечи, вцепился в его майку, сжал пальцы и рванул. Солдат замер на мгновение, а потом дернул Брока на себя, сразу вставив до конца.  
Брок закричал и тут же сжал зубы — боль была настолько сильной и настолько резкой, что вслед за ней плеснуло паникой. Но рядом не было никого, кто бы положил ладонь ему на щеку, повернул к себе и приказал «смотри на меня, все будет хорошо». Были только он и Зимний Солдат, и Брок ткнулся лбом тому в плечо и тяжело дышал, заставляя себя расслабиться и осознать, что секс, даже очень жесткий, это все равно не больше, чем секс.  
Солдат дал ему несколько секунд, а потом начал двигаться, приподнимая Брока и опуская, в ровном монотонном ритме, без сбоев и ускорений, как по алгоритму, идеально четко. Слишком идеально.  
\- Ты ведь не человек, да?.. - выдохнул Рамлоу ему в плечо. - Ты машина, оружие... У тебя нет ничего, ни лица, ни сознания... Ты машина... Не человек...  
Агент не ответил. Брок поднял голову и взглянул ему в лицо.  
Такое же абсолютное равнодушие, как всегда. Бесстрастный взгляд, идеально ровное дыхание. Как машина, отстраненная, безразличная и холодная, и от мысли, что Солдат действительно машина — не в фантазиях, а в реальности, сложная, человекоподобная, но все равно машина, без ощущений, без эмоций, без личности и жизни, - Рамлоу снова окатило возбуждением. И так было гораздо легче, так становилось хорошо, фантазия возвращалась, принося с собой наслаждение, и он вновь дернул Солдата за майку.  
\- Сними ее.  
Солдат отреагировал — остановился, левой рукой подхватил Рамлоу, а правой рванул с себя остатки майки. Плечи полностью оголились, и от вида обнаженной изуродованной плоти, где она переходила в металл, Рамлоу окончательно провалился в свою самую запретную фантазию, в которой Зимний Солдат брал его силой. Он обнимал Солдата за плечи, временами не различая, где живая плоть, где металлическая, и задыхался от своей беспомощности и чужой безжалостности. И в голове звучало «он не человек, он оружие, он не остановится, даже если ты начнешь кричать, ему все равно».  
Он кончил, даже не дотронувшись до своего члена. Просто от мысли, что ему действительно не вырваться, и Зимний Солдат будет трахать его, сколько захочет. Осознание чужой силы и своей вынужденной покорности, которую он не испытывал никогда в жизни и уж точно никогда не испытывал в постели, закрыло мир и вокруг стало темно.  
Все прошло быстро — и темнота, и наслаждение. Сил не осталось, и он расслабился и просто терпел. Воплотившаяся в жизнь фантазия сама решала, когда ей закончиться, и Брок обнимал Зимнего Солдата за плечи и отчаянно пытался не стонать слишком громко.  
Когда все действительно кончилось, у него не было сил даже на облегчение. Только на тупое осознание того, что Зимний Солдат поставил его на ноги, и на этих ногах он не держится, и по-прежнему обнимает Солдата за плечи, и руки уже затекли.  
Первая же попытка сделать шаг кончилась тем, что Брока повело, и он вцепился в край стола. Колени дрогнули, и он позорно свалился бы, не подхвати его Солдат. На один жуткий момент Броку показалось, что сейчас все начнется сначала, но Солдат просто поднял его на руки — под плечи и колени, как гребаную невесту, - и донес до небольшого санузла, состоявшего из раковины, унитаза и душа. Поставил на ноги, разве что к стенке не прислонил, и включил воду. Холодную — как себе, ему всегда было безразлично, ледяная вода течет из душа или теплая.  
Брок оторвал одну руку от кафельной стены и повернул кран. Вода потеплела, и он просто стоял под ней и смотрел в стену перед собой, и ярко, отчетливо до омерзения, понимал — эта гребаная фантазия-воспоминание теперь останется с ним навсегда. Потому что даже сейчас, когда он только что кончил и еле стоял на ногах, от мысли, что Агент действительно мог взять его силой, если бы потребовалось, он ощущал возбуждение. Легкое, едва заметное, но оно было.  
И черт с ним! Не стоять же теперь и плакать по утраченной метафорической невинности, ощущая между лопатками тяжелый взгляд так и не раздевшегося полностью Агента. И Брок протянул руку, набрал геля и начал размазывать по коже. И смотрел строго перед собой — просто не мог заставить себя повернуться и встретиться с Агентом взглядом.  
Возможно, потому, что отчаянно боялся увидеть во взгляде Зимнего Солдата что-то, кроме равнодушия.


End file.
